Advancements in data technology have enabled increased mobility. Devices such as laptop computers, tablets, flash drives, removable hard drives, cellular phones, smart phones, etc. are all easily portable and highly mobile. Features of such mobile devices that typically facilitate mobility can include small foam-factors, decreased power consumption, increased durability, and the like. The features that facilitate increased mobility, however, have also increased the likelihood of losing and/or misplacing such mobile devices.
In view of an increased likelihood of losing a mobile device (and any data that may be stored on such a mobile device), there has been an increasing emphasis on security. Accordingly, many mobile and portable devices such as laptop computers, flash drives, and the like have security measures to prevent unauthorized access to data stored in memory on the devices.
However, one category of portable devices that may not include sufficient security measures includes removable hard drives, such as, e.g., RDX formatted removable disk and removable drive cartridges, and removable solid state hard drives. Despite the portability and mobility of these devices, many lack security measures such as encryption and remote management, which can secure data stored in memory on the devices in the event of attempted unauthorized access.
Accordingly, there may be a need to address at least some of the above-described deficiencies. In particular, there may be a need for systems and methods that provide secure data storage, without exhibiting all the limitations of the prior art.